


Thanks for the meal

by setoatem96



Series: Darkside of Prideshipping [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setoatem96/pseuds/setoatem96
Summary: Sequel to dominate the game. Atem eats Kaiba, literally.





	Thanks for the meal

Atem hovered over his lover, spreading his legs apart hesitantly. "Are you sure?"

Seto nodded his head. "Before I change my mind." Atem beamed, pulling Seto into a passionate kiss. "How do you want me?" Atem groaned. 

"On your hands and knees. Ass in the air." Seto complied, sitting up and positioning himself so his lover had a full view of his handywork. Seto's lower half looked absolutely wrecked, red raw and dripping with cum. Atem groaned once more, spreading the other man's cheeks apart with his hands. Seto's hole twitched needily. 

"Hurry up or I really will change my mind."

The pharaoh didn't have to be told twice, he gave an experimental lick from Seto's tailbone all the way down to the twitching ring of muscles. Kaiba's body shuddered. Atem experimented with another lick, this time his tongue probing hard against his lover's hole. Seto let out a small whine. 

"Good?" Atem murmured into the other man's ass, the vibrations of his low voice causing Kaiba to shudder again. Atem chuckled and started lapping at the needy hole mercilessly. He could taste his own orgasm dripping out of his lover, and something about it felt so dirty but it spurred Atem on even more. His tongue travelled down towards Seto's balls, lapping at the soft flesh there, causing Seto to curse under his breath. 

"Stop teasing." Seto begged breathlessly, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. 

Atem's tongue slowly swirled around his lover's balls. "Is this not enough for you, my love?" Seto's hand slapped against the mattress. Atem smirked. 

Seto practically screamed when Atem sucked down hard on to his hole, his tongue forcing it's way inside the tight heat. Seto squirmed against his lover's hold, which only seemed to spur Atem on more, he hummed in contentment.

"Fuck." Seto cursed under his breath, his hips began moving on their own, fucking himself against the relentless tongue inside him. Atem gripped onto Seto's hips roughly, grinding Kaiba's ass up into his face more. Seto was a squirming, hot, whimpering mess. Atem pulled away briefly.

"I can taste myself inside of you. You taste so good. You taste so good after taking my cock." Seto groaned and Atem went back to work. One of his hands trailing down to give Seto's throbbing leaking cock a squeeze. Seto threw his head back, his eyes rolling into his skull. Atem's tongue was hot and wet and surprisingly long. It brushed against Kaiba's sweet spot ever so slightly, causing the man to cry out and buck shamelessly into his lover's hand. 

Atem could tell Seto wouldn't last much longer, he was overstimulated and exhausted. He circled his tongue inside his lover at and erratic pace, causing Seto to sob. Atem took this as and indication to pump his cock faster, and within a matter of seconds, Kaiba was crying out, spilling into his lover's hand. 

Atem removed his tongue and rubbed soothing circles on the brunettes lower back. He leaned forward, hovering over Seto once more, placing soft kisses under the man's earlobe. He smirked against Seto's skin.

"Thanks for the meal."


End file.
